thecworiginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Blackwell
Christopher Blackwell originally Balcoin, is one of the the main characters of the universe. Christopher is one the world's first witches the others being his father Silas Balcoin and Dahlia Blackwell. He is known for many offspring, such as Adalyn, Kai, Harrison, Carson, Grayson and Anna, and for many grandchildren, Chazarrae, Kaiaphas, Rose, Jacob, Elizabeth , Hope, Isabella and Lillian- Rose He is the younger brother to Dahlia, the world's most powerful witch, as well as the son to Silas Balcoin. Christopher is one of the most powerful ancestors of the Balcoin Bloodline, a former leader of the Blackwell Circle, a member of the Ancestors and a former matriarch of the family. He is a member of an unknown family. History Christopher Blackwell was born in Norway along with his older sister Dahlia Blackwell to Silas Balcoin and an unknown mother. Christopher was his sister's right-hand until she cursed his bloodline for past actions.He is the World's Most Powerful Warlock Alive. Christopher will kill anyone who dares harm his children. In a flashback, it was revealed that his son, Malachai, killed four of his siblings and attempted to kill the youngest , Carson, to become rightful leader of the Coven. In order to prevent him from gaining power, Christopher trapped him in a 1994 Prison World. He was killed, along with the rest of the coven, when Kai killed himself after merging with his brother Harrison and becoming the new leader of the coven. Christopher is a member of the Norwegian Family of Powerful Witches along with his older sister Dahlia, and the rest of his family. Christopher is considered "The World's Most Powerful Warlock" along with his youngest son Carson. Christopher was recently the Ancestral King. He was assumed the one who planned his youngest granddaughter's sacrifice, but he has claimed he had "No Clue". Personality Christopher has always been a very sarcastic man who was very vengeful like his first-born son Malachai. Christopher was the opposite of his sister Dahlia. Dahlia was what he called "Power Hungry". Christopher is also very skilled in the Dark Arts. Christopher told Dahlia if he took Adalyn his firstborn, he would return to the Dark Arts and take revenge. Christopher is also very protective of his children and grandchildren. He would kill anyone who dared harm them. Even if they pissed him off. Powers and Abilities Christopher is one of the most powerful warlocks of the Balcoin Bloodline. Christopher was believed to be the only warlock known to have enchanted protection spells upon jewelry that enables its human wearer to return to life after being killed by a supernatural creature. Christopher had also proved himself powerful enough to enchant multiple devices that could help the townspeople to rid the city of demons and monsters. While one of his enchantments included a compass with the ability to detect vampires, another invention had the power to incapacitate every vampire and werewolf within a five block radius. Another impressive feat was Christopher's ability to use healing spells. Even among warlocks, the ability to use magic to heal wounds is likely to be difficult and magically exhausting as Kai claims it had taken him years to learn, even for a skilled warlock as for himself. This eventually culminated in the Life Force Linking spell. Weakness Christopher has the typical weakness of a human/witcj Relationships Elizabeth Blackwell Christopher loves his granddaughter dearly. He would do anything to protect her. Christopher was very protective of her. Because Christopher sacrificed himself, he is able to see her and only her. Elizabeth was one of his family members that he cared about deeply. Adalyn Blackwell Christopher loves his daughter dearly. It was clear that Christopher's heart broke when his sister took her from him. Christopher was very anxious for the day he would get his daughter back from captivity. Anna Blackwell Christopher loves his youngest child very dearly. Christopher claimed that he wanted nothing to do with her. After Realizing that Esther had been on his sister's side, he decided to keep her and nurture her. He vowed to himself that he would only love and protect her. Other Relationships * Niklaus and Chris * Kai and Chris * Harrison and Chris * Carson and Chris * Chaz and Chris * Jacob and Chris * Hope and Chris * Isabella and Chris * Rose and Chris Quotes Season One ---- Season two Name * The name Chris is a Greek name. In Greek the meaning of the name Chris is:From the Greek word meaning 'carrier of Christ', Famous bearer: St Christopher, patron Saint of travellers, is believed to have carried the Christ-child across a river. * Morningstar means "Lightbringer" See Also Category:Morningstar Family Category:Warlocks Category:Male Characters